Alive
by Marveler303
Summary: Set after season 4, Bonnie is on the other side with only her Grams and Kol to keep her company. With his constant flirting and antagonism, Will she ever develop feelings for him? Especially since there is no one to stand in her way?
1. Chapter 1

As Bonnie walked away from Jeremy, her heart battled conflicting emotions.

She was blissfully happy that he was alive and well again returning Elena to her normal self. However, at the same time she had an unbridled feeling of longing for wanting to continue on with life; to on with life and to see what challenges life would bring her.

Despite all of this, Bonnie couldn't help but feel like she deserved death. She'd done things that she was appalled at and in her opinion rendered her unworthy of being a witch at all. Now that she was on the other side, she was undoubtedly going to face judgement from all the other witches. Bonnie was wary of this as she was intelligent enough not to underestimate the witches of the other side.

"Are you alright?"

The soft voice beside her shattered Bonnie's musings instantly, bringing her back to reality. Bonnie smiled, although it did not reach her eyes.

"Yeh Grams I am fine." She replied, attempting to disguise her worries.

Grams gave Bonnie a look, indicating that she saw straight through Bonnie's façade.

"Child, you just died. Its okay to be upset." She told her kindly.

A real smile spread across Bonnie's features upon hearing the motherly advice.

She'd missed her Grams more than she could ever imagine and interacting with was one of the only perks of being dead.

"Yes I know Grams. I'd just like to at least act strong after all I've done." Bonnie replied sadly.

Grams captured Bonnie's thin face in between her hands.

"Bonnie, everyone makes mistakes. And I still love you no matter what." She told her firmly.

Bonnie let the words sink un, finally feeling peace for the first time ages.

"Thanks Grams. Its so good to see you again. I am glad that I am able to spend the rest of my afterlife with you." Bonnie laughed.

Grams laughed and because of their laughter they didn't notice a third person intruding on their conversation. It was only when the third person cleared their throat was when Bonnie noticed him. As she turned to the intruder, she gasped, eyes narrowing in vigilance.

"Kol." She muttered menacingly.

Kol smirked at her, leaning against the ancient rocks of the cave they were in. His potion made him appear even more sly and cunning them normal, causing wariness to spread throughout Bonnie.

"I am sorry. Did I interrupt a little heart to heart?" Kol greeted mockingly.

Grams narrowed her eyes at Kol, still threatening despite her age.

She pushed Bonnie protectively behind her, much to Bonnie's petulance.

"You have no business here, vampire." She snapped.

"How are you even here Kol." Bonnie demanded.

Kol rolled his eyes, Bonnie's incompetence to unravel the secret of his sudden presence irking him.

"Now, and here I thought you would be happy to see me. Darling, I have powerful friends on the other side. Plus I am an original, or did your death cause you to forget this information?" was his reply, his tone both coy and menacing.

Bonnie glared at him, trying to ignore the effect that his delicious English accent had on her. She couldn't deny that he was physically attractive. However, she was forced to ignore this fact as his actions eradicated any chance of her developing feelings for him.

"I do not care who your friends with or how powerful of vampire you think you are. Being an original obviously didn't prevent your death, but in fact caused it. Now go. You will leave us alone." Grams threatened.

She narrowed her eyes and focused them on Kol her anger fuelling her magic. Kol dropped to the floor, clutching his head in pain.

"Come on Bonnie!" Grams said quickly, dragging Bonnie from Kol.

In a flash, Kol grabbed Bonnie's arms, pulling her backwards and straight into his arms.

He bent his head slowly down, his skin brushing slightly against hers. Bonnie's heart beat accelerated due to being in close proximity with Kol.

"This isn't over little witch." He whispered softly in her ear.

His voice evoked a reaction within Bonnie that she k new she shouldn't be having. For a moment, she was paralysed, the feeling of Kol against her making her body unable to function properly. Then in the next minute, she'd regained sense and kicked Kol in the shin, causing him to release her. Bonnie ran after her Grams, already trying to block out the events that had just occurred.

* * *

**so I am not sure whether I should continue with this so please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I was still trying to decide if I should continue or not. But anyway I am continuing and will try to update every week. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :)**

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she looked at her surroundings. She was stood in the massive dilapidated, white mansion that had been home to the ghost's of very powerful witches for hundreds of years. Bonnie had decided that she wanted her afterlife to be better than her life, even through that was probably impossible. So to claim a clean slate, she thought it would be prudent to go and apologise to her ancestors for bringing shame to the Bennett name.

A shiver racked her body, despite the fact she was unable to feel the cold.

It was impulse; an action that people did when they were scared or nervous. Just because she was dead, it didn't mean she was rid of such emotions. She couldn't but feel nervous about facing a group of witches who were likely to be furious with her. Bonnie had asked her Grams if she could accompany her when she met with witches. However, her Grams refused.

"This is something you have to do alone. Alone you will earn their respect and possibly their forgiveness. If I go with you, they will never forgive you." Grams had explained to her.

Bonnie understood this. Though normally, witches were prone to sticking together. Bonnie had defied this rule by learning expression. By doing this she declared herself independent, which is how she had to stay until they welcomed her back. Bonnie tucked a stray hair that hung in front of her face, behind her ear, while she waited for the witches to come to her.

In this moment, all the bad things she'd with her magic is sprang to her mind, making her even more nervous than she was before. All of a sudden, there was a bang, causing Bonnie to whip round on instinct in the direction of the rise. When no other noise was heard, she decided to dismiss, turning her head back round.

It was then that Bonnie noticed the 6 witches standing in front of her, all of their gazes focused on Bonnie. Bonnie jumped slightly, and looked them back in eyes, knowing that looking down would be considered rude.

Bonnie didn't recognise any of them except for the distinct figure of Emily Bennett in the back. They all had brown skin and black hair but this was where the similarities ceased. They were all wore extremely different clothing, from different eras in time. Bonnie would've found it fascinating if she wasn't so nervous.

The witch standing directly in front of Bonnie beckoned her forward. She wore a black leather jacket, with brown trousers and a peach coloured top. Her hair was shoulder- length and curly.

"We're listening." She said adamantly.

Bonnie interpreted it as an order to speak. She held her head up high and began.

"Welcome. I have requested your presence here today to ask for your forgiveness in all that I-" Bonnie stopped mid sentence. She didn't feel comfortable with her words and disliked her formal tone. She sighed.

"Look, I am no good at this. Ever since I found out I was a witch I've hardly gotten to enjoy it. I've spent most of the time sorting out the problems of vampires. And then I got involved with expression and so many things that I wasn't supposed to." Bonnie confessed, the words pouring out like water "I am not proud of what I've done and I just came here to say how sorry I am. If you will still have it in you, I ask for you to forgive me and give me another chance because if you do then I promise I will never shame witches like I have now."

The witches looked at Bonnie, taking in her confession. The witch at the front took a step closer to Bonnie. She looked behind her at the other witches, each of them communicating with their eyes. After a few seconds, they all nodded in unison, the front witch turning back to Bonnie. All through this, Bonnie had been nervously wringing her hands. At once she was shocked at the words she'd just said, but didn't regret them as they it was entirely the truth. What was the point in apologizing if it wasn't sincere?

"Bonnie Bennett, we accept your apology." The front witch spoke. Her voice was tinged with power and superiority, despite the fact that her eyes were soft and kind.

"But this is your last chance. If you disgrace us again, there will be no turning back."

Bonnie smiled, before her face twisted in confusion as she attempted to try and fully comprehend her words.

"I am sorry but, how can I disgrace you again? I am dead." Bonnie inquired. "I _am _dead, aren't I?"

An uncomprehending look passed across the witches face.

"Yes you are dead Bonnie. For now. Who knows what the future may hold?" She said ambiguously.

Before Bonnie knew it, the witch started to fade, along with the others standing behind her, their silhouettes blending with the air. Bonnie watched them, her heart thumping with adrenalin. Before they fully disappeared, Emily Bennett mouthed something to her.

Bonnie deciphered the words as 'Good Luck'

"Wait!" She cried "What do you mean? Come back!"

But by the time she'd spoke, they had already gone. Bonnie growled in frustration, feeling hopelessness that she'd had to deal with all through her life. Her heart was still hammering in her chest, anticipating the witches to come back at any moment. Looking around frantically, she raced back outside to where her Grams was waiting for her.

As soon as Grams saw Bonnie's stricken expression, she frowned.

"What's wrong child?" She demanded as Bonnie strode up to her.

Bonnie attempted to control her breathing as her chest moved dramatically up and down.

"I-." She started to say, and then stopped. She wondered whether telling Grams about her encounter was a wise idea. Grams hadn't been allowed to be there, therefore telling Bonnie that what happened had to remain a secret.

"Nothing, just a bit shaken. That's all." Bonnie lied "I would say that I am tired, but that's impossible. I am dead."

_Well for now, _she couldn't help but think to herself.

Grams could tell that it was something more serious that was bothering her granddaughter, but she knew that pushing it would only worsen the situation.

Bonnie abruptly changed her expression to a happy one, not wanting to make Grams worry about her, which she could see was happening already.

"So." Bonnie started; her tone more cheerful "What do dead people do?"

Grams smiled sadly back. "They say their goodbyes."

Bonnie nodded, thinking that this would be good her. She hated it, but in her mind she was still alive. She was still fantasying about having sleepovers with Caroline and Elena and hanging out with Jeremy at the grill. She knew that she had to do this in order to let them go for good.

"Grams, do you mind if I do this alone?" Bonnie asked.

Grams nodded in reply. "Of course."

Bonnie smiled, turning away to leave, but then stopped when Grams touched her arm.

"If you think about them, it will automatically transport you to where they are." Grams told her.

Bonnie thanked her Grams for the advice and closed her eyes. She thought of Elena first. She was unsure of whether news of her death would have reached her yet, but still wanted to see how she was doing.

As soon as she thought of Elena, she was standing in front of her. She was crying hysterically in the Salvatore's living room, holding a picture of her, Bonnie and Caroline. Grief struck Bonnie instantly, for the life she used to have. A tear rolled down Bonnie's, landing on the picture of her and her friends.

"Why?" Elena sobbed "Why did you have to die Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed. "I did it to save Jeremy. You'll be fine as long as you have him".

"Elena." A voice said.

Both Bonnie and Elena turned to see Damon staring worriedly at Elena.

"She's dead Damon. Bonnie, she's gone." Elena chocked out.

Damon rushed over to her and enveloped her in his arms.. Bonnie was warmed by the fact that the news appeared to have hit Damon quite hard. His eyes were glistening wetness as he listened to Elena cry. Bonnie decided that she couldn't take it anymore, listening to the sobs of one of her best friends. So instead, she thought of Caroline. In the next second, she was there with Caroline, who was lying on the sofa with her head in Sheriff Forbes lap.

"I can't believe she's gone." Caroline said quietly.

Her face was wet from tears and her eyes were blank, staring into space. Another tear fell from Bonnie's eye.

"I am sorry Caroline. But I had to." Bonnie told her.

"Who says?"

Bonnie whipped her head round to see who had spoken. Just as she suspected, Kol stood there smirking against the doorframe.

"Kol." Bonnie snapped. "What are you doing here? I never took you for a stalker."

Kol chuckled at that, amused by Bonnie's reaction to him. She was one feisty little witch.

"I'd like to call it observing darling. And plus, I wanted to check on dear Caroline was doing after the loss of my brother and now you." Kol replied mockingly.

Bonnie resisted the urge to strangle him, however she knew that wouldn't help her situation.

"Since when have you cared about Caroline?" Bonnie demanded.

Kol smirked again, making Bonnie start to wonder if that was the only expression his was capable of making.

"Since my favourite brother started to love her. I am a sucker for unrequited love stories." Kol said with a wink.

Bonnie felt her temper start to rise at the incorrigible original.

"What are you really doing here Kol?" Bonnie snapped.

"Well, I heard through the witchy grapevine that there is a chance return to the exciting life of being Elena's slave." Kol said ambiguously.

Bonnie gasped, her eyes widening, deciding to ignore the part about Elena and focus on the main principal of the sentence. So that was what the witches had meant. But how did Kol know that? Kol saw the puxxled look on her face and decided to enlighten her.

"I have friends in high places." He said cockily.

This time Bonnie smirked.

"Obviously not very high as you're still dead, aren't you?" Bonnie said mockingly.

The look Kol gave her was so filled with malice that Bonnie had the urge to flinch.

Obviously, she had struck a nerve. The abrupt change in Kol's mood indicated that she had heavily underestimated him, and that she should probably be careful about she said around bipolar original.

"Don't test me, little witch." He snapped.

"Or what? You're going to kill me? In case you haven't noticed. I am already dead." Bonnie couldn't help but in reply.

Kol let out a growl before wrapping a hand round Bonnie's throat and pushing her against the wall. Bonnie struggled to breathe, coughing and spluttering against the wall.

"No. But you can still feel pain. Can't you little witch?" He taunted.

Bonnie glared at him.

Kol couldn't help but be impressed by her. She was at his mercy and yet there was no fear in those deep, brown eyes of hers.

"Now if I release you, do you think you can find it in your heart to be civil?" Kol asked her.

Bonnie knew that she would rather face torture than be nice to Kol, but she knew that would get her nowhere. Plus he had information that she needed. There was also the fact that she hated the way his other hand, which was rested firmly on her stomach and was pressing her to the hall made her feel.

"Fine." She managed to choke out.

Kol smirked before realising her, catching her before she dropped to the floor. She looked back at him with contempt and confusion.

"You haven't answered my question." She stated.

"I am here because I think there is a way for you to live again. And if there a way, then there is a way for me." He said, his tone softer.

Bonnie glared at him. Of course he had his agenda.

"What makes you think I would risk bringing you back to life?" Bonnie snapped.

Kol chuckled. "My friends in high places may not be able to resurrect me, but they are perfectly capable of harming the people you care about."

Kol glanced in Caroline's direction, who was suffering in silence. All of a sudden, Caroline let out a scream, clutching her hand in pain.

"Caroline!" Both Bonnie and Sheiff Forbes shouted in unison.

Caroline looked at her hand to find a massive burn mark on her palm.

Bonnie looked at Kol, who had a serious expression on his face.

"Fine." Bonnie spat "But I have no idea how to do this."

Kol smiled, a plan already forming in his mind.

"How about Emily Bennett?" He suggested.

Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy, which she was pretty he was .

"She would never help me." Bonnie said.

"Oh yes she would if knew I was withy you. Me and the Bennett witches go way back." Kol said with a wink.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows at him, wondering what he meant by that.

"You're going to blackmail her?"

Kol grinned, impressed by Bonnie's intuition.

"Well done little witch. You're smarter than you look." He said patronizingly.

Bonnie was about to protest when Kol put a finger to her lips.

"You are going to let me do this or you can watch Caroline and Elena become pretty little corpses." He threatened.

Bonnie kept her mouth shut, instead shooting malicious glares at him.

"Now, I will leave you with vampire Barbie over there. Her sadness is starting to get contagious. I'll be in touch darling." Kol said, before turning and walking away.

As soon as he was gone, Bonnie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. There was something about being with Kol that made her feel so heavily aware of everything. She sighed and looked at Caroline.  
"Don't worry; I will protect you; whatever it takes."

With her promise left in the air, Bonnie left.

As she stepped outside, she saw her Grams waiting for outside the house.

"What about your parents?" Grams asked.

"Dad doesn't know and Abbey doesn't deserve to know." Bonnie said firmly in reply.

Grams nodded, taking Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie took one last glance at Caroline's house and nodded.

"I am ready."

Together, walked away Caroline house, while Bonnie wondered what an earth she had gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter! Just a warning that I am going on holiday for 4 days so there will a longer wait for the next chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can! Thank you for all the reviews so far and keep reviewing please :)**

* * *

Bonnie looked at the small cottage that stood in front of her. It was a light cream colour, with moss climbing around its structure, attempting to envelop it in green arms.

"Grams, why are we here?" Bonnie inquired curiously.

"Well this is where I come to relax." Grams said "It's the closest thing I have to home in my afterlife. And its your home too."

Bonnie felt urge to cry, touched by the gesture. However, she held back her tears, and stepped inside the cottage, curiosity holdings tears at bay. The inside of the cottage was even more beautiful than the outside.

The walls were also cream and the first room that Bonnie was the kitchen. It was old-fashioned; the room littered with antique furniture and white coloured pottery. Bonnie explored on and found a bedroom. It was simple and quite small, with a large mahogany wardrobe in the corner. The other room was exactly the same only slightly bigger.

"Grams its beautiful." Bonnie breathed.

Grams chuckled at seeing Bonnie happy, pleased to have dulled the pain that she knew her granddaughter had.

"I am glad you like it. Its deserted so its no one's home except for ours." Grams explained.

Bonnie walked into the smaller room and sat on the bed, marvelling at the soft material .

"Now, I have to do something. But I will be back soon." Grams ordered.

Bonnie felt glimmer of irritation at being told what to do, but suppressed it. She nodded, and watched as Grams departed.

Left alone, Bonnie lay down on the bed, a million thoughts running through her mind. She had a feeling she would be interacting with a certain annoying original vampire soon and felt it applicable to mentally prepare herself. He was demanding so much from her and she wasn't even sure that she would be able to follow through.

She didn't even have any magic, until the witches decided to let her have again. Bonnie put her hand over head and sighed. When she took it off, Kol was standing there frowning at her. Bonnie jumped, instinctively backing against the wall.

"What the hell Kol?!" Bonnie shouted.

A smile started to form on Kol's face. In that moment that Bonnie had been oblivious to his presence, he'd been look at her. And not just glancing either, really scrutinising.

He noticed that she was lying in a very strange position and watched the slow movement of her chest rise and fall. He also couldn't help but notice her figure, which was skinny but suited her in a way that he couldn't explain.

"Sorry did I scare you? I thought only children are afraid of vampires?" Kol taunted.

Bonnie glared at hi,. While trying to calm down her racing heartbeat .

"Yes but not dead vampires. I hate to break it to you Kol but your not that scary anymore." Bonnie retaliated.

She expected him to be angry but instead he laughed.

"Don't worry Darling, there will be plenty of time for me to prove you wrong." He said with a raise of his eyebrows, a strange glint in his eyes.

Bonnie's body couldn't help but react to that. It was tingling in anticipation at that, understanding something that Bonnie's brain was unable to comprehend.

"Whatever. So I am guessing you're here to help me summon Emily?" Bonnie said quickly, changing the subject.

Kol noticed that she did this and smirked.

"Yes of course, unless you wanted to do something else?" He said provocatively.

Bonnie's eyes widened at that.

"Ew. Gross Kol." She said, before brushing past him and outside.

Kol followed, highly amused at her embarrassment. He decided to rile her up a little bit more, just to see her reaction.

"What don't pretend you haven't thought about it?" He said slowly, for effect.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. The thing that shocked her the most was that she considered it a few times.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, crossing her arms.

Kol walked over to her, so he was standing so close that he had to bend is head to look at her.

"Yes you do. But don't worry . I like my witches more loose." He grinned.

Bonnie flushed, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. One minute he was threatening her and then the next he was flirting. He really was confused.

Bonnie turned away from him.

"Emily!" She called "Emily can you here me? I need to talk to you."

Kol smirked at Bonnie once again changing the subject.

"Darling, she's not answering you." Kol pointed out.

Bonnie gave him a sarcastic look.

"Thanks Sherlock Holmes, I can see that." Bonnie snapped back.

Kol chuckled, undoubtedly amused by her.

"Emily." Kol called and Bonnie gave him a questioning look "Darling I know you can hear me. Why don't you show yourself there's a good witch? Or I could start talking about things that you'd rather not like people to hear about."

In the next moment, Kol was on the ground, holding his hands to his head. Emily stood opposite him, her eyes trained on Kol.

"You dare threaten me, Kol Mikealson". She hissed.

"Hello again Darling, its been a while." Kol managed to say through the pain.

"Emily." Bonnie said.

The pain stopped in Kol's head as Emily focused her gaze on Bonnie.

"I am assuming you're the reason he called me. What are you doing associating with the likes of him? How you learnt nothing?" Emily snapped.

Bonnie flinched at Emily's authority, but stood her ground.

"I knew you wouldn't listen unless he was here." Bonnie said.

Emily whipped her head round at Kol and gave him a menacing look.

"Don't worry." Kol said defensively "She doesn't know, but I will gladly tell her if you'd don't give her what she wants."

"I will not be blackmailed." Emily spat.

"Okay then. I will just tell all of your witchy friends about what went down in mystic falls all those years ago." Kol smiled.

Emily flinched, remembering what happened. She knew that she had no choice but to comply.

"Bonnie Bennett, what do you want?" She asked.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "The witches hinted that I might be able to come back to life. Is it true?"

Emily sighed. "Yes it is true. But it is a very complicated spell. It requires a crucial ingredient that you do not possess."

Kol frowned. "What is it?"

"The necklace of the doppelganger." Emily answered, without looking at Kol.

Bonnie sighed, knowing all along that Elena had to be involved with this somehow.

"Okay. I can get the necklace." Bonnie said "But-

"You have no way of doing the spell." Emily finished for her.

"I will give you some of my magic Bonnie Bennett, but only as small portion. Be careful, the spell will resurrect anyone who is within close proximity when you do it so make you are alone." Emily whispered this last part in her ear so that Kol was unable to here it.

However, Kol still did hear it and smiled at Bonnie to let her know that he did.

"Good luck Bonnie Bennett. The spell can be found in grimoire and I much more complicated than the one that brought Jeremy Gilbert back to life." Emily said.

After that, she started to disappear.

"Be safe." were her last words before she was completely gone. Bonnie glared at Kol before stalking into the cottage once more. Kol followed her, curious at what was bothering.

"Why did you have to do that?" Bonnie suddenly demanded.

Kol looked puzzled. "Do what?"

"Be so rude and obnoxious. Because of your attitude she almost didn't help us."

Kol glared at her. "Actually I think you'll find that it was because of my attitude that she decided to help in the first place."

"Only because you threatened her. What the hell do you have on her anyway?" Bonnie demanded.

Kol smirked, remembering.

"You know I can't tell you that." He said firmly.

Bonnie put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Seriously?" She snapped.

"Yes little witch. _Seriously?" _He said, mimicking her American accent "If I tell you she will never help us. And I sure as hell want to be alive."

Bonnie sighed, furious with him but at the same time knowing he was right.

"Whatever." Bonnie said.

Kol leaned against the wall. "So what now?"

"We go back to my house and get the grimoire. After that we can read over the spells and see exactly what we have to do ."

"Lets go then." Kol said, holding at his hand.

Bonnie looked at strangely, before taking it. Tingles shot up both their arms as they held onto each other. Bonnie closed her eyes and thought of home, and in the next second they were there. Just as Bonnie was about to go upstairs to get her grimoire, she heard a sob came from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Kol said.

Bonnie didn't respond and instead pulled him into the kitchen. In the kitchen Bonnie's dad, Abbey and Sherriff Forbes were deep in conversation.

The Sherriff had just told her parents that she was dead and Abbey was crying.

A tear fell from Bonnie's dads eye as he consoled Abbey. Bonnie watched them , uncontrollable tears running down her face. She rushed out of the room and upstairs to her room, frantically searching for her grimoire.

"Bonnie." Kol said softly.

Bonnie ignored him and carried on searching, tears still streaming down her face.

"Bonnie." Kol repeated.

Bonnie whipped her head round.

"What Kol?" She snapped.

Kol stepped towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He said.

Bonnie glared at him, slapping his hand off her shoulder.

"Do I look okay? Why the hell was she crying. My mother? Why? She never cared about me and now that I am gone she suddenly becomes the distraught parent." Bonnie spat.

Kol sighed, feeling unexpected of sympathy for her. He had no idea what to do. He knew what he wanted to do but didn't know if that was a good idea. In the end, he made up his mind. He put his arms around her and rubbed her arm awkwardly. It was only for a second. But that second seemed to last for a lifetime.

Afterwards, Kol turned away and helped her to search for the grimoire.

Bonnie stood there, shocked at what Kol had just done. The good thing was that she was completely over her parent's grief. The bad thing was that she had no idea what Kol was playing at. It was both intimate and not intimate at the same. It was an action that a friend would do to console another friend. But they hated each other, didn't they?

Kol sighed to himself. He wasn't sure if he made if he'd Bonnie feel better, but he felt that his actions were applicable at the time. Plus, there was something in him that hated to her upset; a fact that he was unable to comprehend. Bonnie shook her head and continued to search. 5 minutes later, Kol found it and they were both back at the cottage within the next minutes.

"Bonnie?" A voice called.

Bonnie recognised it as her Grams and sent a panicked look in Kol's direction. Kol nodded and disappeared just in time for Grams to walk in and see Bonnie alone with the grimoire.

"Hey Grams." She said smiling weakly.

"Hello Child is everything alright?" She asked.

Bonnie wished that she could tell her the truth. But she knew she couldn't.

"Everything is fine." She said.

Grams nodded and walked away leaving Bonnie with the grimoire and a set of conflicted emotions.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I just waited to apologise that I haven't updated for a while. I've had tons of work at school and I will have a lot more in the next few weeks. Because of this I have decided to put this story on hold because I can't promise that I will update every week!**

**Sorry again and just be patient with me. Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far and thank you for all the reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**Marveler303**


End file.
